


heat of the moment

by mitikune



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitikune/pseuds/mitikune
Summary: this is really just me practicing terminology and like, going through the motions. very bland, bleak vanilla sex hsfndk nothing really interesting, but people on twitter (@mitikune_ :eyes:) wanted to see my first attempt at smut so. here we go!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 86





	heat of the moment

The heat, it was overbearing. Everything was so hot and muggy around the two of them. They locked lidded eyes, limbs already tangled with each other. Sweat dampened George’s hair, made his cheeks flush. He already looked ravished, before Dream had even laid a hand on him, and it drove him wild.

“Come here,” Dream spoke, voice a low rasp, and George was flinging himself onto the other without another word. Their lips bruisingly clashed together, and the taller male dragged George closer against him by his waist. 

The older man wrapped his legs around Dream’s waist, pressing their hips flush against each other as Dream elicited a soft groan, head tipping back. George took the chance to trail his kisses from the corner of his mouth, to his jaw, moving down to his neck, where they became firm, dark marks. Dream’s grip on George’s waist tightened, and his eyelids fluttered closed.

George was interrupted when fingers tangled in the back of his hair, tugging his head off of his neck. George blinked in surprise, before seeing two of Dream’s fingers resting against his lips. “Open,” Dream instructed. 

George obeyed.

His lips parted, and Dream’s fingers slid into his mouth. George knew what to do before Dream even said it, but Dream said it anyway--”Suck.”

George tongued over the digits, knowing this was the only lube he was going to get, and he needed to make the most of it. The pain added to pleasure, sure, but there was a point where lube was just necessary, he knew that. 

“Shit, baby,” Dream grinned, watching George’s delicate hand come up and wrap around his thin wrist, “you know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“Mm,” George hummed around his fingers, giving Dream a small smirk. 

“You do this a lot, huh?” Dream pressed, watching George’s face turn pink as the playful teasing slid into his tone, “you experienced in this arena?”

George pushed Dream’s hand out of his mouth with a glare, cheeks still pink. “Fuck you--” He was cut off by a quiet gasp as Dream’s hand slid under his clothes, pushing a finger into him.

Dream laughed at the response, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Remember, you have a safeword. We don’t have to go any farther than you want to.”

George gave a nod, and Dream’s lips trailed to begin sucking a dark mark beneath his jaw. George’s head tipped back and he whimpered, clinging onto the blonde as his eyes screwed shut. Dream’s finger began to steadily move in and out, and George’s hips began to move with it. 

“Help me get these off,” Dream rasped, free hand fumbling with George’s belt and zipper. George helped him unbutton everything, wriggling himself out of his pants and boxers, and helping Dream do the same, right as the latter slipped in a second slicked finger. 

A soft groan slid from George’s lips, and it egged Dream on. His fingers continued to move in and out, and then moved in scissoring motions to stretch the boy out. Dream fumbled with his free hand for the pocket of his jeans, where he placed the tip of the condom wrapper in his teeth, tearing it off with his other hand and blowing the wrapper out of his mouth. He slid the condom onto himself, before flipping George onto his back. “Hands and knees.”

George obliged, and Dream gripped his hips and pushed himself in. He bit his knuckle to muffle any sound, allowing George to adjust, before beginning to move his hips. George let out a groan of pleasure, fingers gripping the couch cushions. “Dream,” he breathed, “more.”

So Dream gave him more.

He began moving his hips in a ruthless pace, nails carving indents into the bones of his hips as he tossed his head back. “Shit, George, you feel so good,” he panted out, biting at his bottom lip.

“So do you,” George gasped back, body arching when one of Dream’s hands slid down to begin stroking George in time with his thrusts. 

“Is this o-okay?” Dream managed, hardly holding back his noises.

“It’s great,” George breathed out, getting lost in the building sensations. “I- I think I’m,” he blabbered, breathing beginning to grow more heavy and labored, “Dream!”

“You’re okay, baby,” Dream groaned, picking up the pace to coax him through, “me too.”

George panted, noises, volume rising like a symphony, before arching his back as he released. Dream’s eyes rolled back slightly at the way George’s muscles tightened, pushing him over the edge as well. 

They both collapsed, Dream managing to pull himself out and disposing of the soiled condom before laying back down beside George. The latter was panting, face still steamed red, and the sweat that had already glazed his body had now doubled. “Why did we think this was a good idea,” he complained, “it’s so fucking hot.”

“Well, that was pretty hot, if you ask me; I’d say it’s justified,” Dream grinned back at him, earning a shove from George. 

“You suck.”

“Actually, you did.”

“Dream!”


End file.
